


[Art] If You Chose Me (I'll Keep You)

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Female James Potter, Gen, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Jamie Potter wasn’t doing this because she’s a Gryffindor, Potter, Light Witch, Scion of Olde Houses or anything else.
Relationships: James Potter & Tom Riddle, James Potter & Voldemort|Tom Riddle
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Kudos: 14





	[Art] If You Chose Me (I'll Keep You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Um … is DARK FLUFF a thing? Cause that’s what this is.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544504) by elloryia. 



> For Ellory's tumblr vignetts. 
> 
> I absolutely adoreed this dark fluff. It was unexpected as hell and a great twist. Mind you, this image gives it away. Still, a brilliant fic.

.


End file.
